


I see thee better in the dark.

by Mikaeru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vorrei poter dire che non mi sarei mai aspettato che un pluriomicida potesse essere così romantico, ma non mi hai mai lasciato nemmeno questa soddisfazione. Sei anche peggio di così. È terribile.”<br/>Will fa la conta delle cicatrici di Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see thee better in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> ["Ti vedo meglio nel buio./Non mi serve la luce" è un verso di una poesia di Emily Dickinson.]

Crea un sentieri di baci leggeri e lentissimi, dal suono dolce, che si fonde bene col crepitio del fuoco; scende dall’attaccatura dei capelli fino ai solchi sopra le natiche. Segna la nuova cicatrice, lunga quanto il suo anulare, con le dita. “Questa come te la sei fatta?”  
Hannibal sospira una risata soffice contro le braccia, appoggia la testa contro il cuscino. “Hai visto dove ho vissuto la mia infanzia, e ti ho raccontato quanto Misha fosse vivace. Quando aveva cinque anni ha cominciato ad arrampicarsi sugli alberi, e di certo non potevo permettere che lo facesse da sola. La prima volta che l’ho seguita per accertarmi che non si facesse male sono caduto da poco meno di dieci metri, incontrando un ramo durante la caduta. Lei, ovviamente, è arrivata in cima senza problemi.”  
Will gli bacia la vecchia cicatrice, che ha quasi la sua età.  
“Trovo delizioso che più dolore tu pensi abbia provato più i tuoi baci sono lunghi e profondi.”  
“Tu passi ore su quella che ho sulla pancia.”  
“Confesso che buona parte dei motivi della mia adorazione derivano dalla zona interessante in cui si trova.”  
“Oh, mi sarei aspettato qualche citazione di Millet, o Van Gogh, circa il tuo interesse artistico per la forma e il significato.”  
“Non di sola arte vive l’uomo.”  
“È incredibile come, detto da te, suoni comunque pretenzioso.”  
Will si allunga verso di lui nell’esatto momento in cui lo fa Hannibal. (è un esperimento, questo tipo di intimità, è sbocciata da poco, dopo un infinito temporeggiare.)  
“E questa?” ne accarezza una dietro il ginocchio, premendo appena la punta con la punta del dito.  
“Un coniglio particolarmente attaccato alla vita.”  
“E questa?” ne segna una all’interno della coscia.  
“Un amante particolarmente vigoroso.”  
“Questa?”  
“Un riccio di mare, in Francia, quando avevo otto anni, causato dal mio testardo rifiuto per qualsivoglia sandalo o calzatura durante il bagno.”  
Gliele bacia tutte, una per una, come ha baciato tutte quelle che ha contato. Prova un certo affetto per tutte, per il pensiero che anche il guscio di Hannibal Lecter sia stato scalfito, rattoppato, che ci sia dell’umano anche in lui, e che lo ammetta con così tanta facilità.  
“È rassicurante sapere che anche tu sei stato bambino, anche se mi è difficile immaginarti non adulto.”  
“Ho avuto un’infanzia piuttosto normale.”  
“A parte essere figlio di nobili, vivere in una reggia, le scuole migliore d’Europa, coltivare lumache…”  
“Ognuno ha i suoi passatempi che altri possono definire bizzarri, è tutta una questione di prospettive.”  
“E in fondo le lumache sono tra i tuoi ultimi tratti bizzarri.”  
“Ho la fortuna di essere in ottima compagnia.”  
Will risale con le labbra fino al collo, tenendogli le dita sui fianchi. (una cicatrice quasi sbiadita del tutto, sul fianco sinistro, dovuta ad un incontro con l’angolo del tavolo, durante un litigio con un compagno di scuola in collegio.)  
“Il mio passatempo preferito da piccolo era pescare con mio padre.”  
“E infilzare vermi nell’amo.”  
“Non fare lo psichiatra con la mia infanzia mentre ti sto baciando la schiena.”  
“Ma è il momento migliore, quando sei molle e rilassato.”  
“Si chiama pugnalare al fianco, Hannibal.”  
Si gira ridendo, allungando un braccio verso la sua testa. Passa la mano sui capelli, troppo corti per poterci giocare, con una nota di disappunto, come se non fosse stato lui a tagliarglieli.  
“Ricresceranno, Hannibal, e potrai tornare a tirarli quanto ti pare.”  
“Il mio era un giudizio meramente estetico.”  
“Mh-mh.”  
Will passa il pollice sulla cicatrice sullo zigomo, la lecca, la morde, scende lungo il collo coi denti.  
“Non mi chiedi come mi sono fatta questa?”, gli sorride Hannibal, cercando di baciarlo. Will gli sfugge e lo morde sulla spalla, gli si siede sul bacino. Lo osserva per un po’, prima di sdraiarglisi addosso.  
“Il mio unico rimpianto è di non avertene procurate abbastanza.”  
“Oh, ma hai tutta l’eternità per farlo.”  
“In quanto progenie del demonio abbiamo molto tempo, mh?”  
“Tutto il tempo che non hanno ancora inventato.”  
“Vorrei poter dire che non mi sarei mai aspettato che un pluriomicida potesse essere così romantico, ma non mi hai mai lasciato nemmeno questa soddisfazione. Sei anche peggio di così. È terribile.”  
“Solo il meglio per la mia sposa.”  
Will gli nasconde la faccia nell’incavo del collo. “Sei orribile e ti odio.”  
“Ci bilanciamo piuttosto bene, sul romanticismo.”  
“Io ti do solo quello che meriti.”  
“Come siamo crudeli questa sera, William.”, si allunga a baciargli il collo. Will si allunga perché i suoi baci arrivino fino alla mascella, quando gira il capo per mordicchiargli le labbra e poi baciarle, e baciarle, e baciarle.  
“La crudeltà è il nuovo amore, come mi hai insegnato tu negli anni.”  
Il fuoco ha smesso di scoppiettare e si è spento senza che se ne accorgessero. La luna è coperta e nella stanza non entra un filo di luce, e Will se ne accorge solo ora, quando nota con la coda dell’occhio la camera completamente nera – ma non finora, finora era tutto così chiaro.  
“ _Ti vedo meglio nel buio, non mi serve la luce_.”, sussurra piano. Si porta addosso il lenzuolo, come se collegasse il buio al freddo. Hannibal gli accarezza la schiena, nuda sotto il cotone.  
“Ti faccio un effetto terribile, vedo.”  
“Come se fosse questo il peggior difetto della tua influenza. Spero tu non abbia caldo perché ho intenzione di dormirti addosso.”  
“Anche se fosse non ti farei spostare di un millimetro.”  
Will gli appoggia la testa sul petto, dalla parte opposta rispetto al cuore. Si lascia addormentare dalle dita di Hannibal.


End file.
